Together Again
by DBZHobbit
Summary: The Gundam Pilots meet again after the war when they're all thirty. They bring their children and each have their own special story to tell. Working title Bad Summary 3x4, Later Chapters: 1x2, OCxOC, 5xS.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I swear that I'll return the boys when I've had my wicked way with them.  
  
**Together again  
**  
After the Marimeia incident was finished the Gundam boys parted ways. Before leaving they met up to say their goodbyes. Quatre and Duo were tearful, Wufei and Trowa showed some emotion and Heero looked like he didn't really care. Then Duo came up with an idea.  
  
"Hey guys, why don't we all meet up at some point? You know, in case we don't bump into each other again"  
  
The others thought and then Wufei said, "When?"  
  
When we've all turned thirty. Then we'll have nice long stories to tell each other and if we've got kids then we can bring them. But no wives"  
  
"Why no wives?"  
  
"Then we can't talk about the war and stuff and do guy things"  
  
"So, who's the youngest? And where are we going to meet?"  
  
"I'm the youngest" Quatre sniffed, "We could all meet on my mansion on Earth" Duo beamed at his adoptive little brother  
  
"Great idea Q-Babe! Ok, the day after Q's thirtieth birthday we'll meet again even if we meet up before hand"  
  
Unfortunately for Heero this was followed by a group hug. Then everyone went back home.

.....

"Daddy! Come on! We'll be late!"  
  
"Ok! I'm coming! Where's your sister?"  
  
"She's already in the shuttle"  
  
"Ok then, lets go!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Duo led his son up to the platform to the shuttle. The five-year-old was hyper because he'd never been to Earth before. Much to Duo's dismay he hadn't seen or heard from any of the other pilots. Obviously he'd seen Quatre and his children on the news, everything that the Winner family did was broadcasted across the colonies. Now the Arabian had just turned thirty so Duo was going to get to see his old friends again, along with his son and his eleven-year-old daughter.  
  
A few hours later he had landed on Earth and was going up Quatre's driveway with a child holding each hand. Suddenly he heard his name being called and a familiar blonde came rushing towards him "Duo!"  
  
"Q-Bean!" The two men embraced and Duo's offspring stood perplexed, his daughter then spoke up "Q-Bean?"  
  
"Yeah, that's one of my nicknames for him"  
  
Quatre was greeting the children when Duo heard a voice call out "Oh my God it's a mini Maxwell!" he recognised it immediately. Wufei was coming up behind Duo with something on his back. As the Chinese man got closer Duo found that it was a little girl who was fast asleep. Wufei then joined their little group and looked down on Duo's son "He does look uncanningly like you. He's even got the braid"  
  
The mini braided boy said, "Hi, my name's Chishin!"  
  
"Chishin?"  
  
"Well, it's not my real name but that's what people call me because I'm exactly like Daddy so I'm Chibi Shinigami so they shortened it to Chishin"  
  
"I see. And what's your name miss?"  
  
Chishin's sister blushed and said, "Duet, but please call me Du"  
  
"You don't like it huh?"  
  
"No not really"  
  
Wufei then turned to Duo "You named her after yourself?"  
  
"No, her Mom did. I wasn't even there. I didn't get a say in the matter"  
  
"You weren't there!"  
  
"Hey! I would have been if I could! I was stuck on L6 and Hilde was in labour on L2!"  
  
"Hilde? So you're married to her huh?"  
  
Duo looked to the floor and Duet began to play with her locket "I was married to her, she died not long after Du was born. That's why I didn't change her name"  
  
"Oh! God, Maxwell I'm sorry, I didn't know. So, is the mini you really a clone?"  
  
Duo couldn't help but laugh "No, but Lani and I weren't married. She left me a few months ago. She's found a nice milkman and decided that she didn't want anyone tying her down"  
  
"Not having much luck in the love department are you?"  
  
At this Quatre spoke up, "You know, Heero and Trowa are already here so we could continue talking inside"  
  
Duo grinned, "We know that Trowa's already here, you two have quite a unique story to tell!" Quatre blushed "How are the little wonders of science?"  
  
"They're fine, they're talking to Heero's son"  
  
"Heero was allowed to reproduce!"  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"What?" And they all laughed  
  
"It's a good thing I brought Meilin along otherwise the girls would be outnumbered" Wufei chuckled.  
  
Then they all went inside.

....

The ex-Gundam pilots all sat down with coffee or tea while the children went outside to play. Meilin had woken up but didn't want to leave her father's lap just yet. Duo sipped his coffee and looked over at his old comrade "So Heero, what's your story? Did you get with Relena?"  
  
"For a while, when she became pregnant with Heishi things started to change"  
  
"Yeah, I think they're called hormones. Hilde used to get rid of hers by throwing stuff at me"  
  
"I don't mean like that, even after he was born, she was trying to pressure me into marriage and started to lock herself in our room. She began to tape all of my phone calls and sometimes I'd find her scouring my laptop and steaming my mail open"  
  
"Talk about paranoid"  
  
"That's not the worst of it. Then she put cameras everywhere, even in my car and in the bathroom. She put tracking devices in my watch and followed me everywhere. How she thought I wouldn't notice a pink Cadillac tailing me I'll never know"  
  
"So you split?"  
  
"I got out of there, took Heishi with me and got her to a psychiatrist as fast as I could"  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"She's still in an asylum the last I heard"  
  
"Sheesh! I never thought that she'd crack like that"  
  
"Me neither, wait, why are we talking about me? We should be talking about you two" He eyed Quatre and Trowa "How'd you do it?" Quatre blushed and looked down so it was left for Trowa to explain.  
  
"Wait a minute, I'm not sure that Meilin should be hearing all this. Why don't you go and play with the others sweetie? Quatre's daughter is your age" Meilin answered her father by snuggling closer into his chest. Duo smiled "Du will look after her, she's a great babysitter" He then bent down so Meilin could see his face "Hey, my little girl will keep you safe I promise, and if there's any trouble she's got a mean right hook" The little Chinese girl giggled and nodded, Wufei then took her out to Duet and returned to hear Trowa speak.  
  
"So," Heero prodded, "How'd you do it? Dr J was going crazy over it"  
  
"It was quite simple really. Once we found someone capable and who had the right equipment. More coffee?"  
  
"Trowa, stop changing the subject"  
  
"I was not changing the subject I was being a good host. Anyways, when we decided that we were ready to have children we asked around and did some research to see if we could both be the father" Trowa reached for his tea and Quatre carried on their story.  
  
"Instructor H said he knew a lab that could help us on L1. That's probably why Dr J went crazy because it was on his own colony and he didn't know about it" Heero nodded in response "So, we went to L1 and they looked over the case and said that if we found a surrogate mother then they could help. That's when Cathy kindly volunteered; she said that she couldn't find another thing that would make her happier than to carry her brother and brother-in-law's baby. So she did"  
  
They'd all understood up until now and Heero ventured another question "But how are you both the father? Surely a woman's egg would be used at some point?"  
  
"Technically yes, but it didn't have her DNA in it. They took a donor egg and replaced the woman's DNA with mine, all they had top do was add Trowa's sperm and put the fertilised egg in Cathy"  
  
"And then nine months later along came your son?"  
  
"Yep, then a few years later along came Quatrine"  
  
As if on cue Quarter and Trowa's daughter entered the room "Daddy? Père? Where's Tohma?"  
  
Trowa looked at his little girl, who had his brown hair but Quatre's distinctive eyes "He was talking to Heishi wasn't he?"  
  
"No, Heishi is play fighting with Chishin"  
  
Quatre twisted around so he could get a better look at his mother's namesake "He'll be around somewhere, in his room or talking to Du, they're the same age so they'll like similar stuff. Meilin will be there too, you could play with her" Quatrine then smiled the smile her father was famous for and skipped out.  
  
Duo turned to Trowa "So who's Daddy and who's Père?"  
  
"I'm Père because I'm Latin-French, Quatre's Daddy"  
  
"So Père means Father in French?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I see..." Duo had never understood French, even when Trowa had tried, and failed, to enlighten him. Suddenly Quarter clapped his hands "Ok, who's story next?"  
  
Yay! Chapter one done! Ok, where I got the names from: Chishin, Chibi Shinigami, Duet, after Duo, Quatrine, after Quatre's mother, Tohma, a character in Gravitation that looks exactly like Quatre and they even have the same Japanese voice actress (Yep, it's a girl), Heishi, means soldier in Japanese and Meilin after Wufei's dead first wife (It's in the zero manga). So Read and Review! I'm thinking of pairings in later chapters, I made Duo and Heero single for a reason, ahem. Also a few OC pairings as well so review and tell me what you think! Also if anyone can think of a better title for this thing I'd be much obliged. 


End file.
